kolyargfandomcom-20200215-history
David Keller
An Ekshore R&D employee whose email became known in the leaked adair documents but who is yet to respond, perhaps ignoring emails that do not arrive during his office hours that were given to be 10 AM to 17 PM by an automated response, which is presumably a mistake and means 10 AM to 5 PM. kkitty leak David Keller – A Synopsis (Note to those reading, David Keller is a pain in the ass.) David Keller is not well-known outside of the circle of Ekshore R&D. He was previously a military child, and had a very abusive father who led him to alcoholism when he was very young to cope. His parents both died when he was still very young, early 20s, and he was a complete screw-up for a very long time. A bar in New Dheli led to a chance meeting between David and the President of Ekshore R&D. The boy was rambling about how he’d never given two shits about research or genetics or any such crap. How his parents had never given him the time of day, always wrapped up in their research when they weren’t beating him around like a stress toy. Taking pity on the boy, and seeing some insane measure of promise, he offered him a job doing general housework, so long as he cut back on his time in the bottle and tried to sober up a little. It was room and board for the boy, and the President would get a housemaid for the trouble. At the time, the President was not the President of Ekshore, but a very wealthy man all the same. Lucky (or some would say insightful) investments in all of the right places had led to a small fortune. Keller initially rejected the offer, even managing to throw up all over the man dressed in old jeans and a plain shirt. It was after he sobered up and found an address tucked into the windshield of the car he crashed on the way home from his drunken stupor. With no place to turn to and sirens in his ears, he fled to a beautiful house on a lake, and he and the President met there. The next few years were difficult for Keller. He was taught sympathy and care and slowly but surely came to trust the President, see him as not just a father-figure, but a good friend. Keller never shook his hardness, though. He needed it. It kept him safe and it kept him protected. While his defenses had lowered for this man who took him into house and home, outwardly, he was as cold and unmaliable as steel. He spent a good deal of time in the library of that large home, learning not just about history and cultural, but psychology and sciences. He became very, very interested in space and astrophysics. He also learned a lot about the things his parents had been dabbling in, with help from the President. A trip for the two of them on business matters lead to an assassination attempt on the President. During the attack, Keller took a bullet for the President, and earned his trust on top of his friendship. It was still a difficult matching between the two of them, but things progressed well from there, and they both decided that a partnership was in order. David Keller was brought into the Ekshore R&D family, told that their goal was to use it as a development platform for launching into space exploration. David Keller was quickly appointed into a managerial position over the gathered researchers, and showed excellence in the position. He had previously managed several much smaller projects for the President, but this was his first major undertaking. When he found out how old and how influenced Ekshore R&D was, he was at first extremely reluctant to keep the position. After talking extensively with the President, however, he was convinced to stay. There was at least a robust aerospace research division, and it was there that David spent most of his attention until the Umbrella Deal some three years from present time, which saw a huge sway in the focus of the company towards RNA research, and David Keller, proficient and amazingly able to get results, had to spend most of his time butting heads with Jordan Hobbs. The trust between them after many years had paid off. Date of birth issue In this document, found by simply googling for "Ekshore R&D", David Kellers date of birth is given to be January 12th, 1967. This conflicts with his estimated age of 45 years, given in the aforementioned leaked adair documents from 1994. This conflict between birth date and age does NOT indicate time travel, as we have thought. An email I got from Steven Porters said: The year is 2011. The month, July. There is no alteration or deviation from the Current Standard Timeline. There is, however, misinformation. Category:Ekshore R&D Category:People